nationfandomcom-20200223-history
National Leftist Assembly
The National Leftist Assembly or commonly abbreviated NLA is an annual progressive-leftist convention held every year for the whole of March. The first meeting took place in 2010 at the François-Noël Babeuf-Room with the LCP, Progressive Democrats, Walden (at the time WLP), and members from the Anti-Fascist League. The meeting is suppose to take place every year at the FBR room. A 2011 National Leftist Assembly was planned but nothing came of it, due to the political crisis that took place at the time. The First National Leftist Assembly This assembly of the most notable socialist-inspired citizens of Lovia, in particular Jon Johnson, Yuri Medvedev and August Magnus Donia, took place in March 2010. The initiative for this meeting came right after some rightist publication. The convention was originally to be organized at Donia Castle, but due to fire safety issues a larger location had to be found. Bilateral conversations on the future of leftist forces in Lovia were held. Many political organizations attended the meeting, including the Anti-Fascist League, Lovian Communist Party, the left-wing members of the Progressive Democrats and even some Waldeners. The meeting was to be presided by August Magnus Donia and Yuri Medvedev. Donia however couldn't be present for the larger part of the meeting. Because Donia had to held the opening speech, the meeting tended become a failure. Fortunately Yuri Medvedev took over this task and the meeting kicked of only one day later than foreseen. Attendees AFL members: Martha Van Ghent, Pierlot McCrooke, Edward Hannis and Harold Freeman (Yuri Medvedev, Alyssa C. Red) ' PD Members': Yuri Medvedev, Alyssa C. Red, Jon Johnson, Marcus Villanova ' Walden Members': Andy McCandless, Edward Hannis, Martha Van Ghent, Pierlot McCrooke ' LCP Members': August Magnus Donia, Hengst Smid Speeches Yuri Medvedev Dear fellow attendees, I could give a marvelous speeches about the need for action and devotion to our leftist ideals. I admire such great initiatives which we will hear of in the days to come. But instead of giving you all some more ideas for the future, I would like to do something completely different: I will try to grasp the core essence of the leftist movement. My question to you is what it means to be leftist? What makes us supersede our differences? I myself represent here today the Progressive Democrats. I think we all support progressivism, the concrete endeavor for a more open moral and just law system. Nonetheless, progressivism only reaches us the means by which we try to achieve our true goal; and whether you call this goal libertarianism, socialism or just real freedom it always comes down to the same thing: a better world, a society in which every individual can happily contribute to the common good. This my friends, is true leftism. We must use the rich tradition of leftist thought - for no other movement has a bigger intellectual basis than leftism - and fight a war of the mind in order to change the core values of our contemporary society. Freedom, creativity and equality, I ask every single one of you to defend these cornerstone ideals of the leftist movement with a passion unseen. And remember, dear comrades, wether we can change the world or not doesn't matter for trying to do so already does. A.C. Red Dear comrades, I have listened to Yuri his speech with great admiration and I do agree on what he has said, leftism is important and should make itself count. I'm no wonder when it comes to theoretical abstractions and if some of us represent the intellectual strength of the leftist movement, then I want to be the part that embodies the practical change. We leftists can make a difference as long as we dare to say what is on our minds! Several movements have made similar breakthroughs in the past as the one that we can make. Leftism must be the force of radical, but logical change, a force of the greater good. I believe in the power of our ideals like I believe in you. Don't be ashamed for what you feel and think, like homosexuals and atheists once had to do. Let us break free from our isolation and unite, let us free the people of Lovia! Jon Johnson Dear fellow attendees, I hope that all of you and most certainly they who believe in a more socialist system are here to fight against to current problems, such as the economic and financial crisis, the rush of capitalism and many others. If so, I would like to honor you! The last few days I have done some serious thinking and I figured out that the only way to ameliorate the current situation is by a active interception of the state. Government is the only forum ethical enough to change what has going on for to long, a country build on lies, kept together by a minority of people trying to predict what is wright and what is wrong! Than my question to you is, wouldn't it be better if we, the people have a more powerful voice and vote in all the negotiations on top. I think the answer on that one is very clear: Yes we should! Recently a law proposal, written by Yuri Medvedev, in which was tried to let the people participate in the creation of laws was voted away, why? Why can't we, plebeians who know best the situation, make proposals which can make the lives of everyone better? The time has come to fight for our rights and welfare!! M.V. Ghent Fellow attentees, I wish to thank the people behind this great event for giving me the opportunity to speak to you all. An open dialogue, I believe, is the firm foundation of a sound democracy. Whether it is organized by a leftist, centrist or rightist force, it must be open and free. Therefore I wish to thank the people behind this event. Being a member of the Waldeners, I would like to address how we are related to the leftist movement. We Waldeners currently share a common interest with the center-leftist movement in Lovia. We and you want progress, democratization and new social legislation. These things are central in our program, and so are they in yours. Obviously there are differences between our factions. Nevertheless, we must first of all strive for our common goals! Lovia needs legal reform, and Waldeners, Progressives, LCPers or anybody progressive from another faction must unite in Congress to enforce it. I believe we are doing well at the moment. And in the future, the Waldeners will be prepared to support more reform. Thanks for having me today, and enjoy the upcoming presentations! Marcus Villanova ''Hello fellow Lovians, I stand here before you all as a politician but as a common man. I am one of you and am giving you what is right for Lovia! I want to tell all that this land can be better, can always do better. I am not a MOTC so I can’t change anything but they can. We, together should fight for all Lovians not rich but poor. I see no tax in function that helps the middle and lower class but Lovia is always in helping the rich we need to help the common man, the person that needs help the 20,000 Lovians that don’t make giant amounts of money and need help. I want Congress and the King to help them now! '' ''We are all alike and all Lovians we need to help everyone. We need to pass Gay rights bill now. I want to tell you all this, if a person is born gay and you deny them a common right that’s pure racism. Think about that, think about it we are all born the same and should treat people the same. '' ''I was re-reading the speeches by my fellow colleges and they noted that we should unite. Well that might be fine and all but this meeting is just the beginning, let's look at the other side, you know the LD and IGP and all that. The other day I heard the LOWIA and LD are forming to become one. What did we do? Nothing. How about the Unity of Republicans? What did we do, we formed this meeting and said it was done that the threat was over, it isn’t. When Drabo came back and said “He was sorry.” He wasn’t, he’s a skin-headed nazi, and even though he’s dead it doesn’t mean that Nazism and fascism is dead. We have to constantly fight against the common enemy of the right. We must unite and become one and say enough to the rightist views. We are the PD forever! '' Category:Event in 2010